Devilish Romance
by Metal Gear Prime
Summary: Not much of a title, eh? Anyways, this is a Lucia/Trish romance story played mostly for laughs(?). Enjoy!


Devilish Romance

By Metal Gear Prime 

Pairing: Lucia/Trish. Just to be different.

Summary: Lucia arrives at the Devil Never Cry with a new mission for Trish…

Author's Note: Fear not, fans of 'Devils Never Cry, They Merely Sniffle"! That fic will be updated this week! In the meantime, here's a Yuri for y'all. Enjoy!

Takes place about a year after DMC 2, in total around three from the first DMC.

Chapter 1: The Protector Cometh

"Dante? You there? Dante?"

Trish strode into the office of the Devil Never Cry Detective Agency, calling out to her devil-hunting partner. When no reply was forthcoming, she sighed wearily and flopped down into a chair to the accompaniment of a loud squelch, planting her Sparda blade in the floor as she did so.

It had been a difficult night in a difficult week, no doubt about that. Two separate callers had phoned the Agency that night with both the password and an otherworldly menace that needed eradicating. Dante had taken the fist mission, which was somewhere in New Orleans, while Trish's assignment had been located only a few blocks away at a normal looking house. The client, a small grandmother by the name of Wallace, had had her basement infested by Laycon demons, apparently the work of a magic practicing granddaughter tired of receiving socks every Christmas. Trish, forgetting two very special characteristics that Laycon demons possessed, had eagerly accepted the job and descended into the basement.

The two special characteristics Trish had forgotten were:

1: Laycon demons are prone to exploding when brought to the verge of death.

2: A Laycon demon's body is 99% pus.

And so it came to pass that a sodding wet (for want of a better phrase) Trish had returned to the Agency, dirty, tired and pissed off but a few thousand dollars richer. She gave the room a quick look around, eyeing the pus she had trailed in minutes before.

_Cleaning lady's gonna have a fit when she sees that_, Trish mused silently._ Even more so when she sees the chair._

Taking off her shades, Trish laid back and closed her eyes. First thing she was going to do when she could muster the energy was to pull out the phone plug, then take a nice long bath before heading to bed and sleeping for the next week or so. Yes, that sounded like an optimum plan.

Rising from her seat, Trish walked to the double doors of the Agency. As she reached for the locks, a thought occurred to her.

_Something's going to happen. The second I touch those locks, something'll burst through the doors for a fight._

Warily, Trish reached for her handguns, stopped, then reached for the locks again, shaking her head.

_You've got to take a break, girl. If you keep this up, you'll get paranoid in no time._

Just as Trish's hands tightened around the first lock, the doors blasted inwards as a gray blur slammed into Trish and sent her flying into the desk. Looking at what hit her (and what was currently on top of her), Trish gazed into the single green eye of the prettiest creature she had ever seen. The girl, for her part, stared back until the sound of a hoof crunching glass drew their attention to the Goatling currently charging up a Flame Burst attack. Reacting quickly, Trish pushed the girl off, dived for Sparda and threw it at the Goatling. The blade buried itself deep in the creature's head, causing it to disintegrate as it fell to the floor. Retrieving the blade, Trish regarded the double doors ruefully.

"Dammit, that's the fourth time this month…"

"Excuse me?"

Trish turned around to face the red haired girl, noting the Zambaks holstered to her waist.

"Is that…is that the Sparda?" the girl asked, her heavy French accent poking though.

"Yeah." A pause, then: "Who are you?"

"Oh! Sorry about that. My name is Lucia. I worked with Dante a year ago."

"Lucia? The Vie de Marli Protector?"

"Oui", Lucia replied.

"I've heard a lot about you. I'm Trish, Dante's partner. I'd shake your hand, but…well…"

Trish showed her pus-encrusted hand. 

"That's okay", Lucia replied. "This is going to sound silly, but…well, can I hold the Sparda? I've always wanted to touch a piece of history."

"Wellll…" Trish said, seeing the hopeful look on Lucia's face. "All right. Just be careful with it."

"You got it!" Lucia replied with child like glee as she took the Sparda and began taking practice swings with it.

"So", Trish said, ducking an overly enthusiastic swing from Lucia. "What brings you here?"

"Well", Lucia began, executing a neat rising slash, "A friend of my mother needs help getting rid of a demon infestation in his mansion. Apparently we're talking some seriously heavy hitters here, something that needs a hunter with experience."

"Any names?"

"No. Which is strange, given that Matier's friend is not normally given to being vague. All I know is…whoops!" 

Trish ducked as the Sparda slipped out of Lucia's hands and embedded itself in the far wall. Trish looked back at the sheepish Protector.

"Sorry! The hilt was a bit slippery."

"That's all right", Trish sighed as she got to her feet. "Those walls have taken worse than that over the years. Where's the mansion?"

"Somewhere in Romania. We're supposed to meet a contact who'll bring us to the mansion."

"The owner's a recluse, huh?"

"Oh yeah. But he'll pay good money to get rid of the infestation."

"Hmmm. Well, Dante's still out on another mission, but I guess I can take it." 

Trish retrieves the Sparda and turns back to Lucia.

"Good money, yes?"

"VERY good money."

"Right then. I'll just take a quick bath and we'll be off."

"Same here", Lucia replied, indicating the pus that had gotten on her outfit and skin, a souvenir from falling on Trish. "You know, we should take the bath at the same time."

"Yes, that's…WHAT?!?"

Trish turned to face the Protector. Was she serious?

Deadly so, it seemed.

"I'm just saying, time is something of the essence here. Taking the bath together would save time."

"Umm…w-well, you see…ah! There's another bathroom downstairs! Yeah, I'm using the, uh, one u-upstairs. Yeah."

"There's another one? Okay then!"

With that, Lucia passed by Trish and headed down the stairway at the back of the room. Trish watches her go, before taking the opposite stairway upstairs.

_Well, that was…interesting._

To be continued… 


End file.
